Nothing is as it Seems
by ColeMarie05
Summary: Haley James lived with her father and abusive step-mother when she has an accident. Haley tries to cope with her life and the effects it has had on her, as well as trying to be your regular fourteen year old girl.


_**Nothing is as it Seems**_

_Author: ColeMarie05_

**Summary: **Haley James lived with her father and abusive step-mother when she has an accident. Haley tries to cope with her life and the effects it has had on her, as well as trying to be your regular fourteen year old girl. Along with her brother Lucas and his best friend, Haley fights to gain any ounce of control over her world.

**Rating: **M for language, violence and adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or anything that pertains to it. As far as I know the plot and any additional characters that I put in here are strictly mine.

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it and I will appreciate any reviews I get. If you want to criticize anything do it constructively and peacefully. 

Now its time to read…

——————————————————————————————

Prologue

I sat in the backseat of my big brothers truck. We had just gotten back from a scrimmage for his basketball team. They had won easily. It was only September, their first real game wasn't for another month. My brother was nineteen and a senior in high school. He along with his best friend Nathan Scott, well that's his brother, are the teams co-captains. Nathan is pretty yummy if I say so myself.

Ok, so I know what you're thinking. _'Haley you are so gross. Isn't that incest?'_ If you want to get technical no its not. See the thing, Lucas Scott and I are half brother and sister. Same mom, different dad. Lucas and Nate are half-brothers. Same dad, different mom. So you get it. Not related. Thankfully.

Really though it doesn't matter what I think of Nate. He just sees me and Lucas' little sister. He pretty much always has. I've known Nate since well since I was a kid. Our mom and Luke's dad split up before mom realized she was preggers with Luke. I think she was like three months when she found out. Dan was already in another relationship when mom went to tell him. The day after mom told Dan about Luke, Dan's girlfriend Deb found out that she was a month. So Luke and Nate are three months apart.

My mom and my dad met their freshmen year of college, but it wasn't until four years after that that they got together. Then she had me. Of course when dad had found out he broke up with her. So that left mom stuck with a four almost five year old little boy about to start kindergarten and a newborn baby. She was a tough one at that.

Anyways back to what I was saying. Ever since I could remember once a month mom would keep Nate so Dan and Deb could go somewhere. Then the weekends my dad would cancel because of this or that I would go with Luke to his dad so I didn't think too much about how I had a daddy that didn't want me. I was really close to the boys. I believe it was when I was nine, right before my mom got put in jail for selling drugs, did I start to get a crush on Nate. As far as I know he had always been pretty cute but it wasn't until then that I began to appreciate the true beauty that was the male species. I became a little more shy around him, but wasn't as bad.

Then after my mom got put into jail and the courts gave mine and Lucas' respective fathers full custody did I become really shy where I couldn't even talk to Nate. I guess it had something to do with the fact for the first two years I lived with my dad that I didn't get to see or even talk to Luke, which meant I didn't get to see or talk to Nathan either. My dad is an ass, and he just wanted to make my life miserable. I actually had begun to think that my awesome older brother had forgotten me. Even though he had promised he'd come and see me soon.

You wouldn't think that two years would make a big difference, but they do. Believe me, they do. In the two years that I didn't see the boys we all had changed. Both physically and mentally. I was more withdrawn. I had gotten taller. I think I had even started to get breasts.

When I seen Luke after the two years he was a whole lot taller. His sandy blonde hair was lighter and he dressed nicer. He was a true 16 year old. Then Nate. Wow. He had really changed. He was yummy on a stick. He had muscles in all the right places. He was tan and tall and gorgeous eyes. I could barely speak to him without blushing.

It's been at least three years since then and I'm pretty much one of the guys. Lucas comes and gets me every Friday after school. Our towns are two hours away, which sometimes makes it a rush on Fridays depending on where his games are. They usually didn't leave until four-thirty or so. The games didn't start until between seven and eight thirty.

This particular scrimmage had started at seven. It was in Osawee, about and hour away from Tree Hill. The game lasted about three hours. I figured it was about 12 or so.

I snapped out of it when I felt a piece of paper hit me in the head. I jumped, then looked up and noticed Nate looking out the window. He had an air about him that was anything but innocent, then I looked at the rearview mirror and noticed my brothers blue eyes watching me. They had a twinkle about them that he got when he was into mischief. "Why did you throw that for?" I fake glared at my brother.

"Because Baby James, I have been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes. I had to get your attention somehow."

"Sorry. My mind was elsewhere.. I guess."

"Where was it.." Nathan started but was interrupted by Luke.

"No Nathan. Please don't ask that. I really don't want to know about how she was picturing you naked."

Did I happen to mention that my brother knew I had a crush on his brother? Add to that fact that Nathan knew too.

"Hey, that wouldn't be a bad thing to picture." Nate stated. "Although no matter how hard she tries it won't do me any justice." Yep. He was sure of himself.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Nate, but you are the one who doesn't do my imagination justice. I've seen you naked before, and frankly I was NOT impressed."

Luke spit the coffee out of his mouth. "What the fuck Hales! When did you see my brother naked?"

I started laughing. "Don't you remember your dad made us all take a bath together when I was three?" Luke just shook his head at me.

"Haley J.. I was eight then. I'm pretty sure I'm better looking then that. Plus it's a helluva lot bigger. At least that's what all the girls have told me." He was also a major player.

"Keep telling yourself Natey."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just I've heard things."

"What things?" "Oh you know the usual." I glanced up at the rearview mirror and seen him quirk his eyebrow at me. "I've heard the girls just tell you that because they don't want to hurt your ego."

"Uh-huh. Suuure Hales."

"I promise. I've been told you were smaller then small."

"It's a lie."

"Believe what you want. If it helps you sleep better at night." I grinned cheekily at him. Honestly I hadn't heard much about him and didn't care too, especially from other girls. I also wouldn't doubt that he is very well endowed. His ego is just so big that I feel the need to deflate it now and then.

"You know what Hales that's it." He turned like he was going to jump over the seat. "I'll show you smaller then.. Ouch what the hell man?" Luke had slammed on the breaks.

"Sit your ass back down man. That's illegal and you know it." Luke's phone rang and he answered it. A couple seconds later my phone vibrated. I saw I had a text. It was from Nathan.

**A bit testy much?**

**Ya. You know how he is.**

**I think I caught a double meaning in there with the whole**

**being illegal thing.**

**Yep me too. He doesn't need to worry about that so much though. We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be.**

**True.**

"Hey Lucas, Hales. Tim just sent me a text. He's at his dads in Oscow. He wants to know if we are coming to the party he's throwing."

I glanced at my clock. It was 12:30. Even though Oscow was in between here and there I really didn't feel like going to a party. I never did. "I'll pass. I'm an hour and a half from my dad's. If you guys hurry up you can drop me off at my house and be back by umm lets say three. You guys can drink until five.. Get up at ten. Pick me up at one so we can get to the school at three."

"C'mon sis. You never go to a party."

"Ya, c'mon James. Live a little."

"For one I don't want to go and two even if I went if I even looked at a beer you guys would end up locking me up somewhere."

"So true."

"Anyways boys I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Had a rough night last night." I laid down across the backseat. Last night wasn't as bad as it usually is at home. Well at my dad's, I wouldn't be able to consider that my home. It was still pretty bad though. After they gave my dad and his wife full custody of me, he started drinking. Well he always drank but it was a constant and each year they drank heavier and heavier. I was almost invisible to them. I preferred it that way though, because when they decided I was there… Well.. I don't want to even think about it right now. I fell asleep as one lone tear rolled down my eye.

I woke up with a start as I felt someone try to gently lift me up. I opened my eyes slowly and looked into the baby blues of Nathan's. "What are you doing Nate?" It was then that I registered the loud noise of music and a few people drunkenly staggering thoughout the yard. I realized we were at Tim's dad's. "What the hell Nate? I said I didn't want to come here."

"I know Haley. We're not staying. Tim texted and said that AJ and Roberts were smashed. You know how they get. We just have to pick them up and then drop them off at Roberts's."

I glanced at my watch it was like 1:15. Tiger Roberts lived about 15 minutes on the other side of Tree Hill. Oh well, I wasn't worried about getting home to soon. If worse came to worse I'd just stay at Lucas'. "That explains that much, but why the hell are you picking me up?"

"Because, you looked too peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Then why pick me up?"

"Like I said they are completely trashed. You don't need to be alone with them in the backseat."

I rolled my eyes and hopped down. Then opened up the drivers side door and scooted in the middle. "Tell my brother to hurry his ass up or I'll come in there and I might like it so much that I won't leave. Then I might grab a few beers and knock 'em back." Nathan just laughed and turned around shaking his head. I watched as his tall frame headed back towards the house to help out Luke. I stretched out across the seat and shut my eyes. I figured I could use the boys as a foot and head rest.

I woke up when I felt someone shove my feet down. "Move over bitch."

I glared at the red head. "What the hell?"

"Move your nasty ass feet bitch."

"You know what Rach-ho. It's too damn late for your bullshit. What the hell are you doing in my brothers truck?"

"My boyfriends thank you. Obviously my ride is incapacitated."

"Oh I'm sure you can find some other loser jock to give you a ride."

"Loser jock huh Haley? Glad to know what you really think." I shut my eyes tightly and bit my bottom lip. The tone in his voice broke my heart. I usually don't stereotype. I love all the guys on the team. Even Tim. Who was quite eccentric. I mean hell since Luke started to get me three years ago, I always went to the games. Even some of the guys were on Nate and Lucas' little league team. I slowly opened my eyes and seen Rachel's smug face. I shot her a death glare before turning my head to meet Nathan's eyes. For a split second I saw the pain in his eyes and then he shut down.

"I need you to get out. Lucas needs all the room he can to get these drunk asses in here." I went to slide towards the edge of the seat. I felt like crap. I reached out for him to help me down. Luke put a six inch lift kit on the truck and me being about five foot had trouble getting out. He hesitantly held out his arm and put it around my waist. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he lifted me down. As soon as he set me on the ground he let go of me and removed my arm.

"Nate, you have to know I didn't mean that. Your not a loser jock, you're a big-headed one."

"You still said it."

"Nathan. I was arguing with Rachel. You know she brings the worst out in me."

"Obviously she makes you speak your mind too."

"Damnit Nathan Royal!"

"Haley I just don't want to talk about it right now, ok."

My eyes started to tear up, but I held them back. "Fine." I turned to walk to the back of the truck and sit on the tailgate.

"Haley.."

"No Nathan you don't want to talk about it, then don't. Just tell my brother to hurry up."

By now it was about 1:45. I was tired and now I felt really bad. Damnit. If I could ever get my hands on Rachel I'd beat the living hell out of her. I didn't like the way she did my brother. She used him. Like now, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be riding with us if it wasn't for the fact that Roberts and AJ hadn't been too drunk to stay at the party. For it being the end of September it was pretty chilly. It was at least ten or fifteen minutes before I heard the voices of the extra intoxicated boys.

"Do I see Hawes?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Robs, Hawesss here."

"Really? Nate man when did she get here? You guys already go pick her up at Bradford?"

"Roberts, she was at the game with us. She road the bus."

"Did she really?"

I decided to have some fun. I walked over to the boys. "No, guys. Luke and Nate are just lying to you. I'm not even here right now. Just a figment of your imaginations. I'm here only to help them get your drunk asses home."

"Wow! This is an awesome imagination. Can I call you imagination Haley?"

"Sure Roberts." I stood next to him so he'd lean some of his weight on me. My arm brushed against Nate's and I moved my hand. I was not going to talk to him. I then helped Luke get AJ in the truck.

Before I climbed in the truck Nate wrapped his coat around my shoulders. I looked over at him. He shrugged, "You're cold." I just gave him a half smile and climbed in. I didn't want to sit close to Rachel and I really didn't want to sit right by Nate either. I ended up sitting closer to Rach-ho though. I knew what to expect from her. He on the other hand, well I don't know what was wrong with him. "

"You know what imagination Hawes?"

"What AJ?"

"You're hotter than normals"

"Thank you. I think.." I shook my head.

"Imagination Haley?"

"What Roberts?"

"If I imagine you naked will it happen?"

"No. This is a PG rated imagination."

I should have guessed this was gonna be a very bad idea. I felt someone grab my hand a squeeze. I glanced over and saw my hand laced with Nathan's. I squeezed his hand back. When we were little if I screwed up I'd eventually grab his hand and squeeze it as an apology. Then he'd squeeze mine back as an acceptance. It was usually if we were in a crowded place and didn't have a place to talk. I squeezed his again and then he squeezed mine a couple times really fast. He wrapped his free arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"You know baby James, there back their picturing you naked right?"

"Damnit Nate. Hey you two in the back. You know how in real life if you get caught around me naked you get put in jail because I'm under age?"

"Yaa.."

"Well in imagination land even if your trying to picture me naked you'll be put in the worst place you can imagine." They started mumbling about not picturing me naked.

I was exhausted and wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. It wasn't even the fact that Roberts and AJ were in the back. I've been in a vehicle with five of the guys drunker than hell. I was used to it. It was because Rachel was right next to me. I caught her glancing at Nate out of the corner of my eye. It wasn't one of them just to see what your doing glance either. It was a I hope I can get you alone so I can do dirty things to you.

He wrapped his arm tighter around my shoulders and put his lips on the top of my head. He mumbled into my hair, but I knew what he was saying. Him and Luke had done that too me since I was little. They always said I was too short for them to whisper into my ear and they figured since I didn't have anything in my head, I'd hear it just the same. What's sad is that I hear what they say every time. "You know she's shooting you dirty looks right?" I looked up at him. "At least she aint glancing at me like I'm a piece of meat."

He was about to reply when I heard Rachel's annoying voice. "C'mon baby, lets just pull over. I'll give you a little something somethin."

I glanced over and see her hands start to grope my brother. "Why don't you just put some ice on it Rach. We are in a truck for heavens sake."

"Ya, and it's my boyfriends truck."

"There's other people in here slut."

"I'm a slut? Look at you."

"Rachel.." Luke started to warn her.

"Me, what about me Rachel?"

"You're 14. You hang out with a bunch of senior guys. I see you flirting around with all of them. What I'm doing is no worse then you trying to get into Nathan's pants. At least this is my boyfriend."

"What the hell?"

"Haley.." I just ignored my brother.

"I am not trying to get into Nate's pants Rachel. And even if I was, I sure as hell wouldn't do it here in my brothers truck. I especially wouldn't do it with everyone sitting right here." "Well, I bet you've slept with half the team. Why else would the seniors want to hang around you huh?"

"For your information, I'm a virgin. I get along with the guys because I've known them since Luke and Nathan were in little leagues. And I've known Nate since I was still in the damn womb. But you Rachel? You had some disease last year didn't you? Was that before or after you got caught sleeping with those two college guys at the same time huh? Whose the slut now bitch!"

Lucas slammed on the breaks again. "Ok you two. ENOUGH! Haley stop calling my girlfriend a slut. What she did in the past is in the damn past. People change. You of all people should know that." Rachel smirked at me.

"And you Rachel. Haley is still a virgin. We still have forty-five minutes till we get to Tigers. So you two better knock it off."

"Luke.."

"No Haley I don't want to hear another word from you."

"Ba.."

"You either Rachel."

I glared at Rachel. Luke had never yelled at me like that before. I was fourteen and sure I got on his nerves sometimes but he's never told me not to talk. He's never yelled at me. Usually when he'd get aggravated he'd roll his eyes and then let it go.

"You okay?" Nate whispered into my hair. I shook my head. He just hugged me tighter.

"No… Hey Luke…"

"What?!"

"Me and Tiger was talkin and ummm if it makes you feel any better neither one of us slept with either one of the Hawes.." "What?"

"You know, we haven't slept with the imagination one of the weal one."

We all busted up laughing up front. Well all except Rachel.

"Weally AJ?"

"Weally. We pwomise." I just started laughing harder. I glanced at my brother and he smirked at me. Just like that all our arguments were over. We finally dropped the boys off around three and it took us about ten minutes to get them in the house. "Hey guys, I need to stop at the gas station and fill the truck up."

I glanced at the clock it was about thirty minutes after. "Hey bro, it's late. Mind if I just crash with you tonight? It would save you the trip." "Why do you even ask Haley?"

"Because, I need to call them." "Oh." He glanced at his phone. "Hey, Nate my phones dead. Can Hales use yours to call her dad. She's going to crash with us."

"Sure." He handed me the phone.

"Here's to hoping they aren't there or are already passed out."

I walked over towards the back of the truck and then put the tailgate down. The phone rang a couple of times and then a very drunk Crissy answered.

"Hi, Crissy. I just wanted to call and tell you guys I'm crashing with Lucas tonight."

"You sure as hell are not young lady. It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Your not my mom."

"I know I'm not that slu.."

"My mom is not a slut you bitch."

"Hey dickhead your little whore of a daughter is on the phone." I heard them arguing back and forth. It's always how they were when they were drunk. I was fighting back tears.

"What the hell do you want?" "I was just going to let you guys know I'm going to stay at my brothers tonight."

"No your not. You are too be home at 5:15."

"Dad.. I can't.."

"Why you out screwing around?" What was up with all these people thinking I was sleeping around?

"I'm still a virgin dad.."

"Don't lie to me you worthless piece of shit. Why else wouldn't you be able to be home at 5:15?"

"Because! I'm still in Tree Hill. It's two fuckin hours away!"

"What were you screwing some of the guys before then?" "Dad I'm still a damn virgin!"

"Then why the hell are you still there?"

"Because the game ran late. We grabbed a bite to eat. That's all."

"Home by 5:15. If your late, you'll get it worse then you already have coming."

"Dad, I can't make it by then."

"You're dad said 5:15." Guess I was on speakerphone.

"Shut the hell up Crissy."

"Don't talk to your mother like that."

"She aint my fucking mother."

"Thank goodness for that slut."

"You're an asshole dad. I hate you both."

"Feelings mutual bitch. We only got you because of the benefits. If it wasn't for the foodstamps and the child support we get from both your mom and state we woulda let someone else deal with you. We even thought about sending you to boarding school in Germany, but you had to be living with us. It's almost not worth it though. Your just like your mother. You're a.." "Don't even fuckin go there again bitch."

"She's right Haley. You did turn out just like your mom. A damn slut. Be here at 5:15."

"Fuck you both!" I hung up and just started bawling. I hated them both soo much. I felt myself being pulled into arms I knew too well. I buried my head in his chest and just cried and cried. As soon as I felt my brother take me out of Nate's arm, I clung to him. "I hate them Lucas. I hate them soo much."

"I know Hayes. I know."

"I.. I.. think I need to go there."

"Are you sure sis, I mean I don't mind you crashing with me."

"I'm sure Luke. He said I needed to be there by 5:15."

"Haley that's in like an hour."

"I know Luke. He's probably going to pass out right now. As long as I'm in bed by 6:30 I'm fine. But if I'm not there by then, it's only gonna be worse."

"Okay sis, let's hit the road."

"Do me a favor Lucas. Get yourself a motel please. I don't want you driving with little sleep. Plus Whitey would shoot me if his star players didn't get much sleep."

"Alright. But only because I want to get you as soon as possible. We'll probably pick you back up about one."

"Okay bro."

We climbed back in the truck. Rachel went to say something but Luke told her not now. I curled up in Nathan's arms and fitfully dozed off. I woke up to him moving. "Where are we?"

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you. We're right outside of Tree Hill. Luke decided to drop me off at the motel early. That way if your dad did happen to be up, me being in the truck wouldn't give him any thing else to go on about."

"True. Thanks Nate."

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright."

"Be good James."

"You too."

He got out of the truck and I rested my head against the window. No sooner had we pulled out of the parking lot my phone vibrated.

**Hey Haley.**

**What? Miss me already?**

**Of course.**

**When did you get a hold of my phone?**

**What do you mean?**

**'Sexiest Man Alive is Nathan Scott' C'mon Nate. I know I didn't have that as your name.**

**LOL. So what u doin?**

**Same thing I was doing five seconds ago. U?**

**Layin here wanting something illegal.**

**What is it?**

**Nothin.**

**Nate…**

**What?**

**Tell me…**

**No.**

**Is it drugs?**

**What? Hell no!**

**OK. Just checkin.**

**Haha.**

**Hey I'm almost home I'm gonna go ahead and put my phone up.**

**Ok. Tell Luke I'm going to go ahead and crash, but the door is unlocked.**

**He's says ok but you better not be naked.**

**Tell him no promises.**

**Ok seriously Nate I gotta go.**

**Alright, see you in a few. Love ya Hales.**

**U too.**

I hid my phone inside my shirt just as we pulled up to my driveway. I said bye to my brother and climbed out of the truck. I had ten minutes to get inside. I walked to the back and pulled out my school bag. "You know bitch, if it wasn't for you I could be making sweet love to your brother."

"Rachel, I really don't have time for this shit."

"Why, you afraid of what dear old dad will do?"

"Yes. Rachel. Actually I am."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you deserve it."

"Fuck you Rachel."

"You know nobody loves you. Your own flesh and blood doesn't."

"Fuck you."

"I'm sure Lucas just feels sorry for you and I know Nate just sees you as a piece of meat. Once you give in too him, he'll drop you like the slut you are." I tried to move around her, but she's wouldn't let me.

"Rachel, just move." I shoved her back but then she pushed me hard into the street.

I heard squealing tires. Felt a huge slam. Felt my head hit the floor. Heard Luke holler my name. As my vision started to blur, I saw Rachel standing there smirking. Everything went black.

**Please Review.**


End file.
